devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Urizen
Nefarious Usurper |katakana = ユリゼン |romaji = Yurizen |species = Demon |status = Alive (as Vergil) |appearance = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 |actor = Daniel Southworth (English) Shunsuke Sakuya (Japanese) |modeled after = Maxim Nazarov |mocap = Daniel Southworth }} Urizen is a demon introduced Devil May Cry 5. His name was given by V to conceal his true identity. In fact, he was the demon side of Vergil, Dante's older brother and Nero's father. This is the form he took as a result of his unending pursuit of powers, which drove from him his humanity. Appearance Urizen is a tall colossal humanoid demon with four eyes, large sharp teeth and claws. His most prominant features are the thick root-like layers of flesh that form spikes on his body like a royal cape and around his head like a crown. He also has several blue glowing orbs on his body. After devouring the demonic fruit of the Qliphoth, the veins that cover his body shed away and reveal his true form: a large blue demonic humaniod with various eyes placed over his eyes, with three larger eyes being placed on his shoulders and torso. In addition, his face remains largely human but with sharpened teeth. Story According to V, Urizen is known as the Demon King and is stated to be even more powerful than Mundus, the Prince of Darkness and former Emperor of the UnderworldFamitsu July 5, 2018 (1542) page4.jpg and possibly even Argosax, the Demon God that had subdued every demon in the Underworld. Through unknown means, Urizen has revived and he first confronts Nero, easily overtaking him despite apparently being in a weakened state and ripping off Devil Bringer before summoning Yamato and opening a portal to leave, before he then planted the Qliphoth Tree in Red Grave City to use the blood of humans to grow its fruit which apparently contains the power to rule the Underworld. It is clear that none of the other demons are like him, and are trying to retrieve the fruit from Urizen. V hires Dante, Lady, and Trish to fight Urizen but the Demon King has returned to full power, which was beyond V's expectations and he effortlessly defeats them without even getting off his throne. After knocking out Dante, Urizen is only stopped from killing him when Nero arrives but Urizen makes short work of Nero, beating Nero to the point of leaving the Devil Hunter incapable of fighting back. Just as he is about to finish off all his enemies, with V and his pet Griffon unable to do anything but watch as Urizen prepares to fire a beam capable of killing them all, Dante wakes and distracts him with a shot from his guns before he goes into Devil Trigger to fight Urizen in order to give V time to get Nero out of there. But not long after Nero and V escape, Urizen shatters Dante's sword Rebellion and knocks him out of Devil Trigger with a single punch, weakening the Son of Sparda to the point of rendering him in a coma state. He proceeds to trap Lady and Trish, intending to have them work for him. Personality Not much is known about Urizen's personality. However, from his statements of threatening to show all his enemies their worst nightmares and make them feel utter despair before killing them, it is easily evident that he is a cruel and ruthless individual, just like many demons. Powers and Abilities Urizen (Vergil) is easily the most powerful demon seen in the series thus far, with his power increased to a different level than even Mundus, the Prince of Darkness himself and former Emperor of Hell,Famitsu July 5, 2018 (1542) page4.jpg and therefore also the equally powerful Demon God Argosax,Capcom's Devil May Cry Story in 5 Minutes video - Exact text: ムンドゥスと同等の力を持つ魔界の覇王 (Demon King with power equal to Mundus) who had subdued every demon in the Underworld with his power,Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual. His power is boosted so great that not only was he able to effortlessly defeat Nero twice, first ripping off Devil Bringer and then leaving him incapable of fighting back in their recent fight, and even the infamous Dante, his own brother, aided by Trish and Lady proved to be no match for Urizen when the latter wasn't even moving from his seat. He easily overpowered Dante in Devil Trigger state and shattered Rebellion with a single punch. Etymology The name Urizen comes from the English poet William Blake's mythology. Urizen is a god-like being and the embodiment of conventional reason and law. References Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 5